


Troublesome Abilities

by BittyDragon



Series: Bitty's Miscellaneous One Shots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, big ole happy family, family bickering, giant Techno, giant Wilbur, giant philza, sizeshifter tommy, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, they be teasing tommy, they're all sizeshifters but only tommy is shifting here, tiny Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyDragon/pseuds/BittyDragon
Summary: A family of sizeshifters trying to teach the youngest how to properly use their abilities. It is not an easy endeavor.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Bitty's Miscellaneous One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089050
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Troublesome Abilities

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a request from Tumblr! Very cute prompt, loved writing it. Enjoy my friends!

The sun shone brightly as Phil let out a small laugh at his son. They were currently outside practicing how to use their sizeshifting abilities, and Tommy was having a few issues. Techno and Wilbur seemed to be enjoying it though.

Wilbur began to laugh, not holding back like Techno was attempting to do. Tommy sent his older brother a nasty glare.

“Daaaaaad, Wilby’s laughing at me! Tell him to stop.” He pouted, prompting further laughter from his brother. It wasn’t his fault he was having struggles with his ability, he didn’t have the practice that the rest of his family had cause he powers had only recently begun to develop.

The past few weeks had been a lot like this. They would’ve started his training even sooner than this if it wasn’t for the fact that Tommy’s first experience in sizeshifting was him suddenly outgrowing the house. At least Wilbur wasn’t laughing at him that time.

But now, Wilbur and Techno both took it upon themselves to tease Tommy relentlessly over how he couldn’t control his new ability. Tommy hated it.

“Come one Wilbur, stop laughing at your brother. He’s trying at least, unlike someone else I know when they first got their ability.” Tommy couldn’t help the triumphant smirk that appeared when Wilbur stopped laughing and suddenly turned bright red. Techno could no longer hold his laughter, but now it was directed at Wilbur.

Phil shook his head before turning back to Tommy.

“Alright, Tommy. I really need you to focus. You need to relax and clear your mind. We don’t need another emotion based spurt to occur. If you can stop those from happening, changing sizes will be a piece of cake.”

“I was relaxed before someone interrupted me,” he mumbled out, crossing his arms. Phil just chuckled and shook his head.

“I know your brothers are annoying, but let’s just focus on your sizeshifting, alright? Do you think you can focus on growing again?”

Tommy grimaced. Despite having grown before, he could never truly get the hang of growing. Afterall, they had been trying to get him to grow on purpose for weeks now. He has only grown to be a giant twice, once when his abilities triggered and once when he got overwhelmed in a sparring match with Techno. He couldn’t pull it off during the training sessions though. It’s like his body was resisting the growth.

“I’ve been trying, dad. But it feels like I just can’t.” He rubbed the back of his head, ashamed with himself. His brothers were able to shift giant in their first weeks with no problem. He knew his body could do it, he just didn’t know how to do it on purpose.

He watched as his dad went deep in thought for a moment. Phil moved his gaze to meet Tommy’s, a soft smile on his face. Tommy had the feeling his dad had a new idea.

“Let’s try something else real fast. I want to see if this could work.” Tommy watched Phil approach him. During training they would be sure to put some space between them so that nobody would be hurt when someone grew, even if the growing didn’t happen often from Tommy. It was mainly Phil growing at the end of the training sessions to hold Tommy and reassure him that he would get it eventually.

Soon enough, Phil was standing right in front of Tommy. Tommy was very confused and a bit worried, if he grew now, he could accidentally hurt his dad, so why was he so close? He warily watched as his dad brought his hands closer to Tommy and just let them hover around Tommy.

“Close your eyes, Tommy. Close your eyes and try to relax, you think you can do that?” Phil only had a soft smile on his face, his hands not dropping. Tommy was confused but did as his dad said anyways. He let out a small breath to attempt to calm himself.

“Very good, Tommy. Now just focus on changing your size.” 

“But you’re right next to me, dad! I can’t-”

“Trust me. Just do it.”

Tommy took another deep breath. He trusted his dad, he really did, but this was extremely risky. He tried to push his worries away for the time being though. Phil wanted him to finally do it and he was determined to do it.

He kept his hands down at his sides as he tried to relax further. He could hear Techno and Wilbur whispering to one another, no doubt about Tommy and how he would probably mess up again. It was reassuring to know that Phil was probably glaring at them right now.

But then the whispering stopped. He heard Wilbur gasp and the rustling of Techno’s cape of him presumably standing up. What happened?

“I knew it, Toms! We should’ve tried this earlier, good job!” Tommy froze for a moment. Phil’s voice seemed to be a tad louder and seemed to be coming from above him. Either Phil just grew giant or Tommy-

Tommy opened his eyes and was met with grass nearly as tall as him and Phil’s wooden sandals. He craned his neck upwards and was shocked to see his dad still standing where he was, his hands moved back towards him. Now that Tommy thought about it, his hands were in a position like they were ready to catch something. They were ready to catch Tommy.

He watched with wide eyes as his father slowly knelt down with a soft smile on his face. He extended a hand out towards Tommy, which the now small boy tentatively grabbed when it was in reach.

“H-how did you know that I’d be able to shrink?” Tommy couldn’t believe it. He remembered Wil and Techno trying to shrink themselves for the first time. He remembered laughing at them as they struggle and telling them that it shouldn’t be that hard. Yea, they both snapped back asking how he would know if he didn’t have his powers yet, but it was still funny.

But Tommy just shrunk for the first time. On purpose. Albeit, he was trying to grow, but he still changed sizes at his own will. It was the small victories that counted.

“You struggling with growing reminded me of your brothers struggling with shrinking. I realized that you may be more like I was and have an easier time shrinking instead of growing.” Tommy stared up at Phil in astonishment.

“You had troubles growing too?” He couldn’t believe it. He thought all sizeshifters could grow in the beginning but had trouble shrinking.

“Mhm, shrinking comes much more naturally to me. Growing just comes more naturally to your brothers. It’s different for all shifters!” 

Tommy smiled. Knowing this new fact was reassuring. He thought he was behind, he thought he would never learn how to properly sizeshift. But now he could shrink! It was a step better than he was able to do before.

“You’re so small, Tommy.” Tommy whipped his head around to see Wilbur and Techno staring at him in awe. His eyes cautiously followed Wilbur as his brother got down on the ground and laid on his stomach to be eye level with Tommy.

Tommy slowly walked over towards his brother, stopping almost right in front of him. Wilbur was practically cross eyed at this point, but he also seemed too awestruck to actually care. Neither of them noticed as Techno lowered himself to the ground, keeping his eyes trained on Tommy.

Out of the corner of Tommy’s eye, he saw movement behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Wilbur slowly moving his hand closer to Tommy.

“Wil. Give the nerd some space. He only just shrunk.” Wilbur moved his gaze towards Techno, narrowing his eyes in a silent challenge. The only thing Wilbur did was move his hand closer behind Tommy until it was practically cupping around his back.

The twins continued to have a silent staredown with one another, as if challenging the other to do or say something. Tommy glanced over to Phil for a moment. His dad glanced over at him as well, the two shared a knowing look before returning their gazes to the bickering boys.

“You can’t stop me, Techno.” Tommy yelped in surprise as Wilbur swept his hand under Tommy’s legs, knocking him onto the hand. He grabbed onto one of Wilbur’s fingers as Wilbur stood back up. Techno was quick to leap to his feet as well, glaring at Wilbur.

“Wilbur! You can’t just do that!” 

Wilbur stuck his tongue out at his twin. “And I said you can’t stop me!”

Techno sighed and reached out towards Tommy, only for Wilbur to move his hand away.

“Wilbur, we’ve talked about this way too many times. You cannot just pick someone up just because you’re bigger than them.” Wilbur turned to Phil, who had finally stood back up to intervene. He sent a slightly worried glance to Tommy, who only smiled in return.

“But dad-”

“No buts, Wilbur. You’re lucky Tommy seems to be okay with it for now. You cannot make this a habit, do you understand?”

“Yea, Wilby. Do you understand?” He couldn’t help himself. It was not often that Tommy wasn’t the person getting reprimanded. Wilbur was not amused as he sent a sour look towards his shrunken brother.

“Hush up, tiny gremlin. I do not want your input.”

“Too bad.”

“You kinda deserved it.”

“Whose side are you on, Tech?”

Phil only laughed at their argument and Wilbur getting riled up over his brothers teaming up against him.

Tommy felt a lot happier than he had in the past few days. Knowing that he was able sizeshift at his own will helped him realize how he wasn’t behind compared to his brothers. And he was also glad that shrinking was his thing more than growing. Since he could shrink easier, he could pull so many more pranks.

He was going to get in so much trouble and he couldn’t wait.


End file.
